


Quartermaster's Games

by hypatia



Series: Quartermaster's Rescue [7]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Gen, Q vs 00s, training exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29525640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypatia/pseuds/hypatia
Summary: Response to a prompt from KtwoNtwo: It took 4 00s to find Q, thank heavens it was only a training exercise.-Series of 200 word fics, premise is in the series description. Enjoy!
Series: Quartermaster's Rescue [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111022
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	Quartermaster's Games

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KtwoNtwo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KtwoNtwo/gifts).



> Rather than a double-drabble, this time I wrote two drabbles based off the same prompt.
> 
> Prompts welcome!

“Sorry it took us so long,” said 004.

“Well that was an utter cock-up wasn’t it?” asked Q from his workstation.

“To be fair,” said 003. “You’re… you.”

“I limited myself to a brand-new laptop, a _flip phone_ , and a kilometer radius from headquarters,” said Q. “You still couldn’t find me while I attacked MI6’s networks. Though teaming up was good strategy. The other four were—less—successful.”

“006’s idea,” said 007.

“Oh really?” said Q.

006 shrugged. “Briefing didn’t say we couldn’t.”

“How close were we?” asked 003.

Q displayed a picture of 004 taken from the ‘flip-phone’.

“Close.”

-

“Took you long enough,” said Q. “I’m afraid your opponents,” Q nodded to the other four 00s seated around a table, “arrived eleven minutes ago.”

“Considering your twelve hours head start for this exercise,” said 004. “I’d say we all did quite well.”

“We found you within twenty hours,” said 006.

“Less than a 1% difference,” said 003.

“If consistency were the goal,” said Q. “You’d be correct. However, your _speed_ in finding me determines your success in the exercise.”

“Twenty hours is bloody good,” said 007. “Why so stroppy?”

Q scowled. “I bet Moneypenny you’d find me in eighteen.”


End file.
